How Tina Stole Christmas/Transcript
Christmas song plays, the camara pans from Legendopolis to Tina's lair. Narrator: Every legend down in Legendopolis liked Christmas a lot. But the Giratina, who lived just south of Legendopolis, (Tina reveals himself) did not! (Tina groans and spits out and/or sneezes) Tina hated Christmas! The whole Christmas season! Now, please don't ask why no one quite knows the reason. (Tina pondering) It could be, perhaps, that he's a demon from his lair. (Tina pulls his antenna but the antenna snaps right at him) It could be that his antenna looked like an angel from his removed hair. But I think that the most likely reason of all may have been that his heart was one size (x-ray shows up and involves a tiny heart) too much, too small. But, whatever the reason, his heart or his personality, (Tina uses binoculars to see the Legendary Pokemon) he stood there on Christmas Eve, hating the Legendaries. Tina: (looking at us) I hate those Legendaries!!! Narrator: ''' (Tina points at Legendopolis) Staring down from his lair with a sour, cranky frown at the warm bright windows below in their town. For he knew every legend down in Legendopolis beneath was busy now, hanging a jolly legend wreath. '''Tina: '''And they're hanging with stockings! '''Narrator: He snarled with a sneer. Tina: And tomorrow it's Christmas! It's practically here! Narrator: Then he growled, with his Giratina fingers nervously drumming, Tina: '''I MUST find some way to stop Christmas from coming! to legendary Pokemon kids '''Narrator: '''For, tomorrow, he knew... All those legend girls and boys would wake bright and early they'd rushed for their toys! And then! Oh, the noise! Oh, the Noise! Noise! Noise! Noise! (Dialga kid crying) to Tina the Giratina '''Tina: '''That's one thing I hated! It's the NOISE! NOISE! NOISE! NOISE!!! Need a Little Christmas" music playing '''Narrator: Then the legends, young and old, would sit down to a feast. Tina: '''And they'd feast! ''And they'd feast!! ''And they'd FEAST!! FEAST!! FEAST!!! FEAST!!!! '''Narrator: They would start on legend pudding, and rare yummy roast-beast! Which was something that the Giratina couldn't stand in the least! And then, they'd do something he hate most of all! Every legend down in Legednopolis, the tall and the small, would stand close together, with Christmas bells ringing. dumb Rayquazas ringing their Christmas bells They'd stand hand-in-hand. And the legendaries would start singing! Need a Little Christmas" music continues Tina: 'And they'd sing! ''And they'd sing! ''AND they'd SING! SING! SING! SING!!!! '''Narrator: '''And the more Tina thought of this Legendary-Christmas-Sing, the more Tina thought, '''Tina: '''I must stop this dumb thing! Why, for one-thousand years I've put up with it now! I MUST stop this Christmas from coming!...but ''HOW? '''Narrator: '''Then he got an idea! ''An awful idea! ''(Dial the Dialga skipping to Tina) (Dial smiles and looks at Tina) TINA GOT AN POWERFUL, AWFUL IDEA! '''Tina: Ah Ha!!! I know just what to do! Narrator: '''Tina laughed in his throat. (Dial burrows the hole) (Tina laughs) And he made a quick Santa Claus hat and a coat! Then he chuckled, and clucked! '''Tina: What a great greedy trick! (sews his red clothes and laughs evilly) Why, with this coat and this hat, I look just like Saint Nick! All I need is a reindeer... Narrator: '''Tina looked around. But, since reindeer are scarce, there was none to be found. Did that stop him...?! No! Tina simply said, '''Tina: If I can't find a reindeer, I'll make one instead! pans to reindeer horns, while Dial tries to hide away from Tina Narrator: So he called his neutral, Dial the Dialga. Then he bought some red thread and he tied a big horn on the top of his head. sits as he feels upset but Tina grabs his saw and saws him as a reindeer horn. Tina: (laughs) Yeah! Narrator: (Tina grabs his bags and sacks) Then he loaded some bags and some colorful empty sacks on a legendary sleigh and he whistled for Dial. Tina: (whistles) (Dial is happy but Tina gets upset and shakes his head "No" to make Dial depressed) Yah! Giddap, Dial!! (whips Dial with his tail) Narrator: '''And the sleigh started down towards the homes where the legends lay a-snooze in their town. sleigh moves under Dial '''Tina: Dial, full speed ahead! sleigh almost fell into Dial but Dial dashes out then he jumped over Tina. Tina looks around Dial but Dial is behind Tina and shrugs his shoulders and waves, but Tina throws him in the right. Dial jumps over the cliff and survived himself then went to Legendopolis Narrator: '''All their windows were dark. Quiet snow filled the air. All the legends were all dreaming sweet dreams within care when he came to the first little house within square. '''Tina: This is stop number one! Narrator: The old Giratina Claus hissed and he climbed to the roof, empty bags in his fist. (Giratina chuckles and transforms into his origin form) Then he slithered down the chimney a rather tight pinch. But, if Santa could do it, then so could Giratina. He got stuck only once, for a moment or two. Then he stuck his head out of the fireplace flue where the little legend stockings all hung in a row. Tina: And these stockings are the first to go! (grabs Ray's stocking) And first we'll take Ray's (takes Kyle's stocking) and then we'll get Kyle's... (takes Palk's stocking) Next, will be Palk's! (takes Lugi's stocking) Then, we'll get Lugi's! And finally, we'll get Reshi's! (about to grab Reshi's stocking) Narrator: Then he slithered and slunk, with a smile most unpleasant, around the whole room, (Tina laughing evilly) and he took every present! Popguns and bicycles! Roller skates and drums! Checkerboards! Tricycles! Popcorn and plums! And he stuffed them in bags. Then the Giratina, very nimbly, (Tina laughing very evilly) stuffed all the bags, one by one, up the chimney! (Dial grabs the bags and put them in Tina's sleigh) (Tina snuck in the legendary Pokemon kids bed and took the kids' candy canes and laughs) Tina: I got 'em! I got 'em! (laughs evilly) Narrator: '''Then he slunked to the icebox. He took the legend feast! He took the legend pudding! (Tina blahs) He took the roast beast! '''Tina: Ooh, yuuck!!! (groans) Blue berries?! What are those?! (eats these berries and shows in disgust) Narrator: He cleaned out that icebox as quick as flash. Why, that Giratina even took the last can of Dialga-hash! Tina: '''Ha hah! The last Dialga-hash! Ha hah!!! '''Narrator: Then he stuffed all the food up the chimney with glee. Tina: '''And NOW! '''Narrator: Grinned Giratina, Tina: '''I will stuff up the tree! (shoves the Christmas tree) '''Narrator: As Tina took the tree as he started to shove, he heard a small sound like the coo of a dove. He turned around fast, as he saw a small Legendary Pokemon! Tina had been caught by this tiny Pokemon who'd got out of bed for a cup of cold water. But, you know, that old Giratina was so smart and so slick he though up a lie, and he thought it up quick! Tina: '''Why, my sweet little tot, '''Narrator: The Giratina Santa Claus lied, Tina: '''There's a light on this tree that won't light on one side. So I'm taking this home to my workshop, my dear. I'll fix it up there. Then I'll bring it back here. '''Narrator: And his fib fooled the Pokemon. Then he patted her head and he got her a drink and he sent her to bed. And when Shaymin went to bed with her cup, he went to the chimney and STUFFED the tree up! Then he went up the chimney, himself, the old liar and the last thing he took was their log for their fire! On their walls he left nothing but hooks and some wire. And the one speck of food that he left in the house was a crumb that was even too small for a mouse. Then he did to the other legends' houses leaving crumbs much too small for the other legends' mouses. It was a quarter of dawn...All the legends still a-bed. all the legends still a-snooze when he packed up his sled. Packed it up with their presents! The ribbons! The wrappings! The tags and the tinsel! The trimmings! The trappings! (Dial stares at Tina but Tina whips him and Dial starts running as Tina kept whipping him a lot.) Ten thousand feet up! Up of the side of Mount Crumpit! He rode with his load to the tiptop to dump it! reaches the end of the Crumpit and tries to get away from the hazard but he is stuck Tina: Well, pooh-hoo to the legends! They're finding out now that no Christmas is coming! They're just waking up! I know just what they'll do! Their mouths will hang open a minute or two! Then the legends down in Legendopolis will all cry BOO-HOO! Ha hah!!! (slides down) And that's a noise, I simply MUST hear!" Narrator: '''So he paused. And Tina put his leg to his ear. And he did hear the sound rising over the snow. It started it low. Then it started to grow. Christmas song plays again. '''Narrator: But...but this sound wasn't sad! Why, this sound sounded merry! It couldn't been so! But it WAS merry! VERY! Every legend down in Legendopolis, the tall and the small, were singing! Without any presents at all! He HADN'T stopped Christmas from coming! IT CAME! Somehow or other, it came just the same! And the Giratina, with his Giratina feet ice-cold in the snow stood puzzling and puzzling... Tina: How could it be so?! And it came without ribbons! Hmmm..... And it came without tags! Hmmm..... And it came without packages, boxes or bags! Hmmm..... Narrator: And he puzzled and puzzed till his puzzler was sore! Then Giratina thought of something he hadn't before! "Maybe Christmas." he thought, "doesn't come from a store. Maybe Christmas...perhaps...means a little bit more!" sleigh is about to fall Tina: Aaaahh! (Tina crawls) I'll get you, Dial! (pulls Dial's leg) (pulls off Dial) Watch out, Dial!!! (grabs onto his sleigh) '''Narrator: '''And what happened then? Well...in Legendopolis they say that the Giratina's tiny heart grew four sizes that day! And then, the true meaning of Christmas came through, and Tina found a strength of ten Giratinas plus two! (Twelve Giratinas all hold on Tina's sleigh) And now, that his heart didn't feel quiet so tight, he whizzed with his load through the bright morning light with a smile in his soul, he just send in Mount Crumpit cheerily blowing "woo-woo!" on his trumpet! He rode into Legendopolis, he bought back the toys! And the food for the feast! He brought back everything all the food for the feast and he! He himself! Tina carved the roast beast. Category:Episode transcripts Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:A Tina Cartoon Category:Specials